The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inmanbepsp’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Johannesburg, South Africa and Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Mandevilla plants that flower freely and have attractive flowers that resist fading and sun scald.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Johannesburg, South Africa in January, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number D11-2060-3, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number D11-2088-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in June, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since August, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.